Till The End of Time
by lovely autumn
Summary: Jongin percaya jika Kyungsoo adalah takdirnya. Ia percaya jika Tuhan punya rencana tersendiri untuk mereka. Hingga saat itu tiba, ia akan menunggu. Tak peduli meski ia harus menunggu hingga akhir waktu. [KAISOO. GS] / Incomplete 1st Sequel


**TILL THE END OF THE TIME**

Lovely Autumn present

**Desclaimer**

**The whole story belongs to Lovely Autumn, but all casts don't belong to me. Don't copy without any permission. Make a clear difference between COPYING and INSPIRED**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, BETTER LEAVE SOON**

**~lovelyautumn~**

**Recommended song : Till The End of Time - Christian Bautista**

_I try to resist what my heart feels  
>But I'm falling into pieces<br>Drifting further away from you_

Jongin harus banyak berterimakasih pada Soojung dan Minhyuk nantinya. Jika bukan karena sepasang kekasih itu mengabari Sehun, mungkin ia kini sudah gila di negara orang. Setelah mendapati fakta jika Kyungsoonya kini tinggal nama, ia berakhir dengan menangisi nisan kelabu dihadapannya. Tanpa mempedulikan jika salju turun dengan derasnya, mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih bersimpuh disamping makam Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin menepis kasar tangan Sehun. Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak berdampak apa-apa. Sehun baru saja datang dengan keadaan segar, sementara Jongin sudah berjam-jam berada dibawah guyuran salju, dalam keadaan menangis.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia paham apa yang Jongin rasakan kini. Sejujurnya, ia pernah merasakannya juga. Dulu, begitu lama. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Bagaimana rasanya seolah jantungmu direnggut paksa dari tubuhmu. Mengoyakmu menjadi serpihan kecil. Saat kau merasakan seolah betapa tak adilnya hidup untukmu. Saat kau dipaksa berpisah dengan mereka yang kau sayangi, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali, meski hanya kesempatan kecil.

"Apa dengan menangisinya seperti orang gila disini, Kyungsoo akan kembali? Kurasa Kyungsoo pun tidak ingin melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Jongin pasrah saja. Mungkin Sehun benar. Kyungsoo akan sangat sedih jika mengetahuinya seperti ini. Maka saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dipapah Sehun menjauh, ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia hanya menatap sendu nisan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Seperti seseorang yang bersemayam disana. Menjauh darinya. Terlalu jauh, hingga tak dapat ia gapai.

_Everything won't seem right  
>If you here with me<br>You'd brush away this loneliness from me_

Jika dulu selalu ada Kyungsoo yang menunggunya diapartemen. Dengan secangkir coklat panas dan senyuman manis yang menyambutnya, kali ini jauh berbeda. Sehun menariknya kesebuah kamar hotel yang disewanya selama di Jepang. Tak kalah mewah dengan apartemennya, namun semua terasa hampa.

Jika dulu Kyungsoo melihat tubuhnya basah akibat salju, gadis itu akan mengomel hingga suaranya memenuhi setiap sudut apartemen Jongin. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari antara menyiapkan air hangat untuknya dan memastikan Jongin menghabiskan coklatnya. Tapi kali ini ia hanya mendapati Sehun mengangsurkan secangkir ocha panas buatan hotel padanya. Tanpa ada omelan dan gerutuan, hanya tatapan antara kasihan dan khawatir yang ditujukan padanya.

Semua yang terjadi didepan mata Jongin terasa salah. Jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan setiap laki-laki hebat, pasti memiliki wanita yang tak kalah hebat dibelakangnya, itulah yang terjadi pada Jongin. Jongin yang selalu tampak sempurna dimata orang lain, tak lain karena peran Kyungsoo. Jika Jongin diibaratkan sebuah film yang bagus, Kyungsoo lah sutradaranya.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

Jongin menoleh dari kegiatannya. Menatapi Osaka dimalam hari dari balkon kamar hotel Sehun. Ya, ia tampak seperti orang bodoh saat melakukannya. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat masih tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bahkan melakukan kegiatan itu setiap malam. Bedanya, jika ia biasa menatapi Seoul dimalam hari, dengan Kyungsoo disisinya, kali ini ia harus berpuas dengan kemerlip Osaka, sendirian pula.

"Hey Jong, kau kacau."

Terlalu larut dalam masa lalunya, bahkan Jongin tak sadar Sehun sudah disampingnya sejak tadi. Ikut mengamati langit malam Osaka. Salju masih turun meski tak sederas sore tadi. Seperti kebanyakan kota-kota besar diberbagai belahan dunia, Osaka pun tak pernah tertidur. Tak pernah terlihat sepi. Namun berada di kota seramai ini, nampaknya tak bisa membuat hati Jongin yang kesepian menjadi lebih baik.

"Entahlah Hun, semua terasa salah. Selama ini Kyungsoolah yang membuatku melihat dari sisi yang benar. Ia yang selalu menuntunku dengan cahayanya tersendiri. Dia yang melengkapi kekuranganku. Dia yang tak pernah membiarkanku kesepian seperti ini."

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Ya, ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini.

_There will be never another by my side  
>Because all I am just for you<br>And there can never be another by my side  
>I need you here with me<em>

Lima tahun berlalu. Banyak hal telah berubah. Soojung dan Minhyuk yang akhirnya menikah. Dengan seorang putri yang cantik bernama Minjung. Keduanya yang kini berada di Jepang, sesekali masih menyempatkan diri menemui Jongin. Membuat Minjung menempel pada Jongin, yang selalu ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Jongin dan Sehun telah lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Meski begitu Jongin sama sekali merasa tidak sempurna. Dengan semua ini, jika ditambah keberadaan Kyungsoo disisinya membuatnya merasa menjadi laki-laki paling sempurna.

Ia lelah dengan ayahnya yang terus menerus mengusik hidupnya. Menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan gadis-gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Meski ayahnya menyebut gadis-gadis itu sebagai gadis berkelas yang layak bersanding dengan Jongin, ia justru melihat jika yang mereka inginkan tak lain hanya menjadi bagian dari Kim. Hidup bermewah-mewahan dengan semua aset Kim Group dengan status pendamping Jongin. Kilatan yang selalu ia temukan pada gadis-gadis itu, selain Kyungsoo.

Kini ia memilih berada di Jepang, mengurus salah satu anak perusahaan Kim. Selain itu ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berniat mengusik istirahat Kyungsoo, maka ia yang memutuskan untuk berada di Jepang. Selain itu ia bisa lebih mudah menghindar dari segala alasan ayahnya untuk menjodohkannya dengan gadis-gadis yang hanya tertarik pada isi ATMnya.

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengangkatnya saat melihat ID penelepon, ayahnya. Sejujurnya, ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan ayahnya saat ini. Karena apapun yang ayahnya bicarakan, tidak akan jauh-jauh dari calon istri untuknya, ataupun bagaimana cara menambah pundi-pundi hartanya.

"Ya ayah?"

"..."

"Tapi aku sibuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Ayah sendiri tahu, cabang Osaka sedang mengusahakan proyek besar dengan perusahaan milik Tuan Yoh. Jika aku sampai kehilangan kesepakatan ini, aku tidak yakin kedepannya akan bagus untuk perusahaan kita."

"..."

"Ayah jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menemuinya, jadwalku terlalu padat. Lusa aku harus ke Beijing menemui Sehun."

"..."

Jongin menghela nafasnya saat ayahnya memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Ia memijat pelipisnya, merasa benar-benar lelah. Ia masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana jalan pikiran ayahnya.

"Maaf Kyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa disini lebih lama lagi. Sampai jumpa besok, aku mencintaimu sayang."

Ya, Jongin kini tengah berada di pemakaman, tepatnya mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Kebiasaannya selama empat tahun terakhir ini, semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang.

**~OOoOO~**

Soojung mendengus kesal dan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Beruntung Minhyuk sudah membawa Minjung menjauh. Ia tidak mau putrinya melihat betapa mengerikannya ibunya saat ini.

Ya, Soojung dan Minhyuk terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe membuka pintu. Bahkan Minhyuk kembali mengecek alamat rumah tersebut, berpikir mungkin mereka salah alamat. Namun sepertinya mereka harus benar-benar menelan kekecewaan. Pasalnya rumah yang mereka datangi benar-benar rumah Jongin.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu, nona?"

Aura Soojung saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan. Bahkan Minhyuk tak yakin jika wanita yang tengah duduk disofa itu istrinya. Ia sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa serang wanita berada di rumah Jongin. Sementara itu, keberadaan si pemilik rumah justru tidak diketahui.

"Jongin tidak memberi tahu kalian? Well, aku Yoon Sohee. Tunangan Jongin."

"Jangan bercanda, nona. Hanya ada satu wanita yang akan Jongin akui sebagai tunangannya, bahkan istrinya. Kau jangan membuat lelucon garing semacam ini. jadi katakan saja siapa dirimu dan dimana Jongin sekarang."

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Sohee tersebut memelintir rambutnya dengan gaya sensual. Matanya mengerling sekilas kearah Minyuk. Soojung tidak tinggal diam tentu saja. Wanita itu nyaris mencabik gadis dihadapannya jika saja Minhyuk tidak menahannya.

"Appa menyuruhku kemari. Jongin sedang mengurus pekerjaan di Beijing dengan Oh, Oh siapa, aku lupa. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya. Siapakah kalian, datang sepagi ini kemari. Dan kau nyonya, memperlakukanku dengan lancang semacam ini?"

Soojung baru akan membuka mulutnya saat mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jongin yang baru datang dari perjalanan jauh. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan dan lelah. Ia nampak terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah duduk disofanya. Dengan Soojung yang menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Sohee / Jongin / Oppa,"

Jongin, Soojung maupun Sohee berucap bersamaan. Jongin nampak terkejut melihat Sohee berada disana. Ia berpikir, darimana gadis itu mendapat alamatnya di Jepang. Namun mengingat ayahnya begitu ingin menunangkannya dengan gadis ini, ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Memang darimana lagi Sohee menemukan apartemennya.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang. Ah, aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga hari. Abeoji bilang kau akan menjemputku di bandara."

Jongin sudah mencoba bersabar pada ayahnya maupun gadis-gadis yang selama ini bermunculan. Namun nampaknya kali ini kesabarannya sudah berada dibatasnya. Perjalanannya dari Beijing benar-benar menguras tenaga, dan begitu sampai dirumah, ia justru disambut rengekan manja Sohee. Kadang ia berpikir, apa yang ayahnya pikirkan saat memilih seorang gadis untuknya.

"Dengar Sohee, apapun yang appa katakan padamu hingga membawamu kemari, itu bukan berasal dari mulutku. Dan jika kau masih bersikeras seperti appa, jangan berharap lebih padaku."

Jongin melepas kasar tangan Sohee yang melingkar dilengannya bak gurita. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa berlaku kasar pada wanita. Namun rasa jengahnya pada gadis ini membuatnya sedikit menggertak. Ia tak habis pikir, jika gadis lain akan mundur sekali setelah ia menolaknya, nampaknya hal ini tidak berlaku pada Sohee.

"Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan, oppa? Hidup bahagia bersama gadis jalang itu? dia bahkan sudah membusuk didalam tanah. Dia sudah mati, oppa."

PLAK

Jongin dan Minhyuk sama-sama terkejut saat mendengar suara tamparan yang begitu keras. Sedetik kemudian keduanya bisa melihat mata Soojung berkilat marah, sementara Sohee sendiri memegang pipinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Berkacalah sebelum menyebut wanita lain dengan kata-kata menjijikkan itu, nona Yoon yang terhormat. Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari Kyungsoo? Cih, bahkan kau tidak ada pantas-pantasnya dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo."

Baik Jongin maupun Minhyuk sama-sama diam. Mereka tidak perlu turun tangan, karena mereka tahu pasti apa yang Soojung lakukan.

"Pergilah Sohee. Aku meminta dengan baik-baik. Dan katakan pada appa untuk menghentikan semua ini. Katakan aku tidak membutuhkan gadis lain selain Kyungsoo. dan ya, benar apa katamu. Jasad Kyungsoo memang sudah hancur didalam tanah. Namun selamanya aku merasa dia disini."

Mata Sohee berkilat penuh amarah. Jongin masih begitu mencintai Kyungsoo. Bahkan laki-laki itu merasa Kyungsoo masih hidup dengannya. Ia pikir setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Kyungsoo, jalannya untuk mendapatkan Jongin begitu mudah. Ditambah tuan Kim sudah jatuh pada bujuk rayunya agar menjodohkannya dengan Jongin, ia pikir semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Dengan raut marah dan malu, gadis itu menuju kamar Jongin, kamar yang ditempatinya selama ini. Ia mengepak seluruh pakaiannya dengan brutal, mengabaikan jika kain-kain mahal itu akan kusut nantinya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah memiliki Jongin, meskipun harus dengan cara apapun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Selepasnya pergi, Jongin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Bukan hanya fisiknya, namun batinnya.

"Jongin,"

Soojung menyentuh lembut lengan Jongin. Membuat laki-laki itu membuka matanya perlahan. Obsidiannya bertabrakan dengan manik coklat Soojung. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Satu-satunya pelukan wanita yang bisa menenangkannya, setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

"Jung, aku lelah. Yang aku inginkan hanya hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku. Sepertimu, Minhyuk dan Minjung. Apa permintaanku terlalu besar, Jung?"

Soojung mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. Meski tuan Kim pernah mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Jongin, namun perasaan keduanya tak lebih dari sahabat. Minhyuk yang melihat dari sisi sofa lain hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Jongin laki-laki yang baik, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Tidak Jong, kau pantas bahagia. Percayalah, Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya."

_Everything was seem so right  
>If you were here with me<br>Everything was seem right, once again  
>I need you here with me<em>

Jongin menangis bahagia. Ia melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemas diranjang rumah sakit. Sementara itu, seorang bayi laki-laki yang masih penuh darah berada didalam gendongannya. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan, dengan kelembutan Kyungsoo.

"Jongsoo, aku ingin kau menamainya Kim Jongsoo. Jongsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

"Apapun, apapun sayang. Kim Jongsoo, malaikat kita."

Jongin tidak tahu ini benar-benar nyata, atau hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia hanya berharap agar tidak terbangun begitu cepat, jika memang benar ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia masih ingin menikmati semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kini, meski hanya sebuah mimpi. Baginya semua terasa begitu benar. Dengan Kyungsoo disisinya, dan malaikat kecil bernama Jongsoo yang lahir dari Kyungsoonya. Jongin merasa ia tidak butuh apapun lagi saat ini. Baginya, ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Ini yang ia impikan selama ini.

Namun nampaknya Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ia terbangun saat ia hendak memeluk Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo. Tuhan menginginkannya kembali pada realita.

Ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan selamat pagi pada foto Kyungsoo yang ia pajang dinakasnya. Matanya melirik kearah kalender. Sebuah tanda merah melingkari satu tanggal. Hari jadinya dengan Kyungsoo yang ketujuh.

Buru-buru Jongin beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya lantas memilih pakaian yang sekiranya cocok ia pakai untuk hari ini. Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasa menjadi anak remaja yang bersiap untuk kencan. Jika Sehun melihatnya saat ini, bocah cadel itu pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan. Namun entah, jika semua ini dikaitkan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah.

Ia percaya, jika Tuhan menjaga Kyungsoonya disana. Karena ia selalu yakin, jika Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekian malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan ke bumi. Dan beruntungnya, ia mendapatkan malaikat itu. Dan jika Tuhan belum mengijinkannya bersama Kyungsoo saat ini, ia percaya suatu saat nanti, ia bisa bertemu dengan malaikatnya tersebut. Hingga saat itu tiba, Jongin memilih untuk menunggu. Meski ia harus menunggu hingga akhir waktu,

**END**

**Rei's speak here !**

Bonjour, Rei is back. Buat yang minta sekuelnya Incomplete kemaren, I give you this guys. Honestly, Rei kecewa sama yang ini. Entah kenapa, feelnya kurang, pendek lagi. Tapi udah tahu berantakan semacam ini, nekat post aja. Well, Rei nggak berharap banyak.

**beng beng max **wow wow, slow down darling. kejem bener sih bang jongin ikut dimatiin. tunggu, biar bergalon-galon ria dulu. oke? thanks udah mau mampir. itu, capslok keinjek sehun :D

**yixingcom **kalo bapaknya jongin yang mati, ntar gak seru dong #plak  
>yosh, ini maaf kalo disappointing banget ._.xiexie atas kunjungannya<p>

**Kim Leera **leera-ssi, sabar ya. biar bang jongin bergalau-galau ria dulu. nanti kita bikin dia bahagia, jangan dimatiin. kejem amat ih  
>oke, ini sekuelnya. maaf kalau mengecewakan ._.<br>thanks sudah mampir

**uffiejung **hooh, sama nggak adilnya pas Rei udah dapet tiket TLP, tapi justru ketinggalan pesawat ke jekardah :( #gak usah plesbek Rei -_-  
>thanks sudah mau mampir<p>

**Shallow Lin **wooow, anda kejam banget sih. tenang aja, suatu saat jongin pasti tahu kebenarannya dan hidup bahagia. meski bapaknya jongin nggak gila, ntar tetep bakalan nyesel deh. gomawo sudah mampir. panggil Rei oke, biar keliatan lebih deket, hahaha

aduh, maaf sudah bikin kamu buang-buang air mata buat fic abal Rei. gomawo sudah mau mampir :)

**aireyer **sama, sebenernya Rei juga gak rela kyungsoo dibikin mati. tapi bagaimana lagi, itu tuntutan peran T.T #oke, abaikan Rei  
>yep, call me Rei. aneh rasanya ada yg manggil thor. Rei belum sehebat itu, apalagi Rei nggak bawa2 palu yg bisa ngeluarin petir<br>arigatou, aireyer-nim :)

iya jung-ssi, yang kemarin sad ending. dan yg ini juga sad ending lagi ._.  
>terkadang hidup memang perlu sad ending ._.<br>gomawo sudah mampir, jung-ssi

Oh iya, Rei pengin ngeremake salah satu novelnya Ilana Tan yang Season Series. ada yang pernah baca? kalau menurut Rei sih itu novelnya bagus. Rei rasa juga belum ada yang ngeremake di ffn.  
>jadi, gimana pendapat readers? menarik kah? atau mungkin ada yang punya saran novel lain buat diremake? kalian bisa PM Rei atau saranin dikotak review.<p>

see ya in next story

Yong ai, Rei ;)


End file.
